


there for you

by chanheepretty



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hugs, I Love You, M/M, Men Crying, Sad, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty
Summary: "you can always cry and i will hold you and keep you safe and be here for you."“will you always cry with me, too? you look pretty when you cry.”in which juyeon breaks down crying one day after work and hyunjae is there to make him feel better but ends up crying along with him. they still sleep happily at the end of the day, though.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 55





	there for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is def not my best work at all, there could be many mistakes but i needed to get this out and do my thing i guess. i still hope you enjoy it despite that and give me your comments & feedback!

lately, juyeon has been getting more and more drained and tired at the end of every day spent at work. it felt that his world was ending right as the sun set down and he unlocked his door to walk into his apartment. however, whenever he hung his keys and jacket after kicking off his shoes and looked ahead, his world seemed to turn around and start again. whenever he saw hyunjae’s head peeking from behind the kitchen wall and smiling at him or when he spotted him sitting on the couch in the living room, he seemed to be alive again, breathing properly and feeling the oxygen fill up his lungs and run through his blood. 

today was no different. he felt his fingers lose sense as his jacket was hung in its place and his legs drag him into the living room. juyeon let out a small sigh before dropping down on the couch beside hyunjae, moving the elder’s arms up and snuggling his head against his chest. hyunjae tossed his phone carefully to his other side as he cradled juyeon’s head in his arms, humming against his hair quietly. “hi big baby. long day again, i see.” juyeon nodded and released his eyes to fall shut on their own, his hand moving up to rest on his boyfriend’s forearm. 

hyunjae smiled down at him and tilted his head to leave a small kiss against juyeon’s temple, moving his fingers through juyeon’s black hair. “did you eat?” hyunjae whispered after he noticed juyeon’s breathing starting to have a steady rhythm and his body relaxing more comfortably against his side. juyeon shook his head and sat up properly, leaning in to kiss over hyunjae’s jaw and cheek softly before standing up and stretching with a groan. “not yet, i didn’t feel like eating anything at work. im gonna go shower now, though. do you have anything tonight?” hyunjae smiled up at his lover and shook his head, letting his legs down from their crossed position on the couch, “nothing. go shower and come back, i will fix the food for you.”

hyunjae stood up after juyeon left off to the bathroom, going his own way to the kitchen to heat up the chicken and rice that were left from earlier. after placing each of them on a plate on the table, hyunjae went to heat up the water to make some tea, knowing well that it would help them both feel warm and loosen up. the brunette hummed as he left the water to warm up and moved to the living area to adjust the heater, considering juyeon would feel cold after his shower. he turned up the temperature a couple degrees and took a glance at the street from the window before closing the curtains, making the room slightly dimmer than before yet bright enough to spot everything present in it.

as he turned around to go to the kitchen again to finish up their tea, he saw juyeon turning off the fire heating up the kettle. hyunjae smiled and walked towards his boyfriend, patting his hip with one hand as his other hand pulled out the chair. “sit and eat, don’t worry about anything else.” juyeon turned at hyunjae’s touch and nodded, smiling as he sat down, looked at the food in front of him for a second and digged in. he ate till he was full while exchanging a few words with hyunjae about his day, humming most of his responses due to his mouth being occupied with the food. he took the empty dishes to the sink, leaving them there before going to wash up and come back to his boyfriend who was waiting for him on the couch again.

hyunjae looked up at juyeon once he came back, smiling fondly at him and muting the tv before holding out his hand. juyeon smiled back and took his hand, sitting down beside him and wrapping his arms around the brunette, pulling him into his side. juyeon placed a kiss on the top of hyunjae’s head and held him closely, securing him in his arms. hyunjae wrapped his arms around juyeon’s middle as his head nestled against the younger’s chest, smiling to himself for a moment before pulling away to hand juyeon his cup of tea. “drink this while it’s hot.” juyeon took in the scent of the warm drink in his hand before sipping slowly, licking his lips and setting the cup on the table again. 

hyunjae sat sideways on the couch beside juyeon, playing with the dark strands quietly, his eyes following his fingers as they slid through the hairs. juyeon sank down on the couch, resting his head against its back and looked at hyunjae, keeping his lips glued together and elongating the duration between his blinks. the elder moved closer and kissed over juyeon’s calm features, his knuckles moving across juyeon’s cheeks in feather-like, slow movements. “i got you, yeah? it’s okay, im here.” juyeon nodded, not having enough motivation to reply with words. hyunjae rested his forehead against his lover’s temple and stroked his thumb over the younger’s cheekbone, pressing their bodies together as comfortably as possible.

“i love you. you’ve been doing so well and working so hard, im so proud of you.” hyunjae whispered against his skin, moving his hair away from his forehead. juyeon scoffed slightly and closed his eyes tightly, smiling as his hands moved up to cover his face. as soon as his face was in the darkness of his palms, his smiles turned into a straight line, pressing his lips together as he focused his mind on steadying his breaths. hyunjae frowned and watched the younger with worry. one of his hands moved down to squeeze his shoulder while the other took juyeon’s hand off from his face, “don’t smile if you don’t feel like smiling. don’t pretend with me, baby, you know i’ve got you no matter what. im here for you, cry if you want to cry. it’s okay, it’s so okay.” 

juyeon felt his body shake as his mouth released the sob that was held in his throat, moving his arms around hyunjae’s slim form and hiding his face into the elder’s shirt. hyunjae felt his heart’s rate speed up, his arms cradling juyeon’s head against his chest again as he moved to straddle his lap carefully. hyunjae held him close, held him safely and offered his shirt to collect juyeon’s tears. he pressed his lips against the top of juyeon’s head and closed his eyes. he moved even closer to the younger, holding him impossibly close as he continued to cry quietly. 

after a few minutes passed, the room that was sounding with soft sobs and short sniffles was completely silent again. hyunjae caressed his boyfriend’s hair for a second longer before pulling back, moving juyeon to rest back against the couch. juyeon had no energy at that moment, his body going limp under hyunjae’s touch yet his arms were still wrapped around the elder’s waist. hyunjae carefully wiped away the tears from juyeon’s face, moving his hair back and leaning closer to kiss his forehead. 

he moved to kiss his eyes next, his nose, cheeks, jaw, lips. he moved back and took the younger’s hand, kissed over his knuckles, his palm. hyunjae felt like it was his turn to cry now, his stomach squeezing and heart heaving at the state of his boyfriend in front of him. “im here, it’s okay.” he hurriedly assured yet again, feeling the need to voice out his assurance a hundred times. his hands were starting to shake when he moved juyeon’s hand to his waist again and cupped his face. hyunjae pressed his knees against the back of the couch and his chest against juyeon’s, his hands held his boyfriend’s face to press their foreheads together again.

they stayed like that, quietly, comfortably, millions of emotions floating around them as they held each other. the sound of a peck, however, broke the silence. the brunette planted over juyeon’s lips a series of pecks, juyeon only consciously responding after the third one. hyunjae wanted to talk again and assure him again, that he was there, not leaving him, that it was okay. however, he couldn’t say anything. whenever he parted his lips, he felt his insides squeezing up and his breathing growing faster. “i love you.” he managed to say after a couple of tries, his voice still small and shaky towards the end.

“i love you more. i love you much more.” juyeon’s response was immediate this time. the words flowing so naturally and easily from his lips. he finally got enough energy to pull the elder closer and hug him tightly. his eyes were still heavy with tears but his heart was light and his mind was safe. he squeezed hyunjae’s body against him for a second, rubbing his back slowly. hyunjae kissed his shoulder and squeezed him as well, hiding his face as he blinked quickly to push back the tears.

the elder sniffled as he pulled back, resting his hand over juyeon’s face again to look at him properly. “you’re better now?” juyeon chuckled and nodded, kissing over hyunjae’s palm while muttering, “i am the one stressed and upset, why are you crying?” hyunjae scoffed and rolled his eyes, rubbing them for a second before wiping his hands on his shirt. “im not crying, you fool.” and the irony was in hyunjae sniffling and a tear finally falling from his eyes as he finished his sentence. he whined briefly and wiped it away as he saw juyeon laugh and nod in front of him. he couldn’t help but laugh along. he also couldn’t help but let out a couple of sobs and hug his boyfriend again. 

juyeon smiled and hugged him back. he swayed them slowly from side to side on the couch, rubbing hyunjae’s back. “i love you, juyeon. im sorry for being a cry baby.” hyunjae whispered against the younger’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose in his shirt as he held juyeon tighter. “i love you too, sunshine. it’s okay, you’re strong and make me feel better. it’s okay to be a cry baby after that, i’ll make you feel better then, too.” hyunjae smiled and squeezed his arm gently before leaning up to kiss juyeon’s cheek. “i know, i just felt devastated because you have been probably bottling up a lot of emotions and maybe you’ve also been so tired and i didn’t do anything to help and it made me feel so bad and-” juyeon chuckled and pressed his lips against hyunjae’s thinner ones, stopping his rambling. hyunjae felt his face and ears heat up but ignored them and kissed juyeon quickly again. 

“yes i was in a bad state and was upset and all of that, but im okay now, yeah? see, you welcomed me happily again today and heated up the food and made tea and cuddled me and made me feel so much better and safer. im thankful for that, yeah? you’re amazing and doing a lot for me and helping so much too.” juyeon tilted his head and rested his hand on the back of hyunjae’s head, scratching lightly over his scalp as he spoke. “don’t blame yourself, im so glad to have you every day.” hyunjae nodded at the younger’s words and leaned to kiss him again.

“yes, im sorry. wont happen again but please, juyeonie please, whenever you feel sad we can always hug and drink tea and i can play with your hair and we can do whatever you want. you can always cry and i will hold you and keep you safe and be here for you. i don’t want you to keep everything bottled up anymore, please.” hyunjae tugged absentmindedly on juyeon’s shirt as he begged, earning a nod with a smile from his boyfriend. “will you always cry with me, too? you look pretty when you cry.” juyeon light-heartedly teased the elder, smiling at him. 

hyunjae whined and slapped juyeon’s shoulder softly, “no i don’t look pretty when i cry, shut up you mean thing.” juyeon laughed and pinched hyunjae’s side softly, “yes you do.” hyunjae shook his head with a smile, a fit of giggles leaving his lips as juyeon started to tickle him and later laid them both on the couch. hyunjae pressed back against juyeon’s firm chest and held his boyfriend’s hands over his stomach as juyeon hugged him from behind. their legs tangled together and juyeon’s breath rose goosebumps against hyunjae’s skin, eventually falling asleep like that.


End file.
